Heat is transferred between regions by convection, conduction, and black body radiation. A container sufficiently evacuated, for example, below about 10−2 to 10−5 torr or about 1.3 to 0.0013 Pa, removes the convective element of heat transport and may be referred to as a thermos. A thermos is an insulating container. Preventing a low pressure container from collapsing may involve supporting an atmospheric pressure load of 14.7 pounds/in2 or approximately 0.1 MPa on the exterior surfaces of the vacuum container. Vacuum insulation for walls has been created and may be referred to as a vacuum insulation panel (VIP). VIPs may use a relatively impermeable membrane to maintain the vacuum. The relatively and/or extremely thin walls of the VIP may be supported by, for example, perlite, mineral powder, mineral fiber, fiberglass, silica microspheres, or another poor thermal conductor.